littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Hang Up the Phone
Don't Hang Up the Phone is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 14th case of the game. It is the second case set in Aurora Hill. Plot Upon heard Roger's report about Chase's family has a domestic violence, Jason and the player went to the house to find Oscar Chase beats up his screaming helpless wife named Leslie Chase for simply calls her daughter on the phone. When they try to calm him down and asking what's problem. But Oscar refuse and puts a knife on Leslie's neck, threatened them to cut her throat if they comes any closer. Suddenly, the red spot points at Oscar's heart and kills him with sniper rifle, much for everyone's horror. The five people were labelled as suspects: Cecilia Esposito (Hollychic Services Employee), Phil Bulkin (video games inventor), Leslie Chase (victim's wife), Eden Chase (middleschooler), and Ben Crosby (antique collector). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the phone numbers in the notebook. It was turned out that Leslie has talked to her daughter Eden when the victim demanded her not to see their daughter again. Suddenly, The Harvester attacks Jason, but he wrestling with it until the player grab Jason's gun and shots at the arms, forcing The Harvester to retreats. Mid-investigation, Jason and the player had to stop Louis Adams from opening the Polaris Auction's trading. Later, Hollychic employee Cecilia Esposito demanded that the team return an old-fashioned sniper rifle (the murder weapon) to her. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest victim's teenage daughter Eden Chase for the murder. After denying involvement, Eden admitted to the murder. Eden hates her father for mistreatment of her mother and always beat her in front of her. She tried more than once to stop him from violence against women and end it, but the latter Oscar expelled her from home and denied her to see her mother for the rest of her life. So, Eden attempts to call her mother on the phone to check her out if she's gonna be okay. But instead of it, she heard her mother's screams in fear when her father assault her for talking with her. Angry at Oscar's bad attitude, Eden steals an old sniper rifle and sneaks outside her house, then shot her father's heart. Jason shows a photo of Eden's whale-carved wounded arm and asked about who order it to kill someone. But instead of going to the jail, Eden point the gun on her head and, despite of arresting attempt, shoot herself to protect her mother without telling anything about the Black Whale's creator. Making another child committed suicide to escape police's custody, much to Leslie's grief and horror. After Leslie is taken to the psychiatric clinic for treatment, Louis Adams officially opened the trading place of Polaris Auction. During Curse of the Black Whale (2/6), after the opening, Velia and the player found a film reel showing all the bidders and antique objects in the auction. They then gave it to Hailee McAfee, who had asked for it in the first place. Meanwhile, Jason and the player helped Ben Crosby fix the Head of Hermes. Mandy and the player convinced Jason to buy GameStation VR from HollyChic after Cecilia's request. After finding his goggle, Jason played and won the rewards in the action game. The team then prepared for the next day for the Aurora Hill Stock Exchange House, where Jason's childhood friend Stuart Weinstock would be unveiling his old steam locomotive toy ready for sell. Summary Victim *'Oscar Chase' Murder Weapon *'Old Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Eden Chase' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks smoothie. *The suspect knows mathematics. *The suspect has ordered Hollychic. *The suspect has a pigeon dung stains. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks smoothie. *The suspect knows mathematics. *The suspect has ordered Hollychic. *The suspect wears a wristwatch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks smoothie. *The suspect has ordered Hollychic. *The suspect has a pigeon dung stains. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks smoothie. *The suspect knows mathematics. *The suspect has ordered Hollychic. *The suspect has a pigeon dung stains. *The suspect wears a wristwatch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mathematics. *The suspect wears a wristwatch. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks smoothie. *The killer knows mathematics. *The killer has ordered Hollychic. *The killer has a pigeon dung stains. *The killer wears a wristwatch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images